


Lay My Head Under the Water

by ab2fsycho



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, and gaslighted, but i'm sharing what i wrote for the requester, definitely being manipulated, i am told they thoroughly enjoyed it, i decided to publish the two chapters i did write, i wrote this on request, if i don't, if i return to it, it'll like be because I got a request for more, lots of gaslighting, non-con involving nightmares, of kai possibly being drugged, okay kiddos, please acknowledge the warnings I put in place, please please please heed my big ass warning up there, so please heed the warnings, the others are in the background, then i'm off writing other things, this is non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai might have been envenomated, and what he's seeing may be hallucinations. They may also be real. Either way, he's unsure how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was not the first time Kai had been hit with Venomari venom. It was, however, the first time he’d been so full of it that he couldn’t fully focus. He had denied any help getting into the bathroom after the attack. For the most part he was just seeing strange shapes and the like. And Kai was simply trying to take a shower. His body ached from the fighting, but he wasn’t so unsteady that he required assistance.

He immediately turned the water down to a cooler temperature, the heat for once a little too much on his aching head. It made his vision blur more than normal. He growled, leaning on the shower wall as water poured over his head and back. Sighing as he let the sweat be cleansed from his body, he started to reach for the soap. He made a noise of disgust. Did the soap have to look like it was wiggling?

Then the door opened.

The sound echoed in his ears like a gong and he couldn’t stand it. He let out an aggravated snarl, loudly assuming, “Zane, do you mind?”

He was greeted by a dark laugh and suddenly he felt frozen in the lukewarm shower. That wasn’t Zane. Fuck. That wasn’t Zane. He wished it was, he could take Zane. “He is a strange one, isn’t he?”

“Get out,” he said through gritted teeth. He was too tired and achy to deal with Garmadon today. The reminder that he was even here was bad enough.

He was met with another laugh. “I see you haven’t changed too much since last we engaged.”

Kai rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the other. “Would appreciate some privacy. Kinda doing something important here.”

“As am I.” He heard the scrape of Garmadon’s knife against his teeth. 

Kai didn’t hold back the shudder that came over him. “Can’t you do that when I’m done?”

“What’s the matter? Do you not like sharing space?”

Not with you, Kai thought. “Look, just get out. Okay?" He finally grasped the bar of soap, holding it firmly so it didn’t escape (as much as the soap was able to escape in that moment). He started to wash himself up . . . and then . . . .

When had the shower floor risen up to meet his face?

It . . . it wasn’t a very nice floor. That had hurt.

The water suddenly felt like pins and needles. He felt his throat making noise, but couldn’t really hear himself. He slammed his hand on the wall, trying to stop the water despite the fact that there was still soap on his skin. Oh hell, the soap. The soap was making it really, really hard to grip anything. His hands were just slipping and sliding on the tiles and otherwise smooth surfaces. He let out a groan (what he thought was a groan). The water actually hurt. It hurt a lot, he wanted it to stop.

A shadow fell over him and suddenly the water wasn’t pelting down on him anymore. He sighed in relief, thinking it had been turned off. Only he still heard it running and every now and then some would splash on his face.

Hands gripped his arms and suddenly he was yelling nonsense. At least, it sounded like nonsense. “You shouldn’t be so ungrateful when someone offers you help.” Somehow Garmadon’s words made more sense than whatever he was spewing. 

Kai tried to pull from the dark lord’s grip, but failed. He couldn’t even get steady enough on his feet without the other helping him up and holding him. God his head hurt. Had he really been this disoriented before? He pulled weakly against Garmadon, trying to get free of the other’s first two palms. The other two (four arms, wow, he thought that had been unfathomable before now look at him) were just sliding over his waist. Kai let out a disturbed noise before demanding, “Let go, get off, you cr—”

Hand over mouth. There was a hand. Over. His mouth. Fuck.

“You are incredibly loud, young man.” Kai snarled at the comment. His head spun so much. He just wanted to shower then lie down, why the hell was Garmadon here? “Perhaps we should do something about that noise, hmm?”

Well a hand was pretty effective, what else did he think—?

The bar of soap was shoved in his mouth. “Why?!” he declared, the taste making his tongue twist and his teeth sinking into the water slicked outside.

He started to spit it out, but Garmadon shoved it deeper in his mouth. “That stays right there.” As Kai struggled against the hold in spite of his head spinning and his vision blurring (and now his mouth filled with soap), he heard Garmadon rubbing his hands together. 

Then Garmadon’s hands were on his back, rubbing soap into his skin as his upper hands held Kai’s arms. Kai’s eyes narrowed and twitched before shutting, warm hands soothing his aching body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the suds were massaged into his skin and he moaned. The hands moved from his shoulders to his shoulder blades, reached parts of him he would have struggled with on his own while sober let alone while envenomed. He sighed through his nose, teeth sinking further into the soap as suds trickled down his chin. As the dark lord’s hands began travelling lower however, his eyes slowly started to work their way open. The relaxation of the touch dissipated and he started grunting. “Get off,” he bit out around the bar, pulling once again but with less fervor. “Get off me.” He pulled a little harder as the anger he’d felt at the earlier invasion of his privacy returned. This time it was tainted with something else.

The feeling reached its peak when Garmadon pressed his front into the wall and suddenly his body (which for the first time Kai noticed was equally naked as his) pressed against his back.

Fear.

That was most definitely fear.

“I thought you were finally starting to behave. Was I wrong?” Kai’s hands balled into fists as he was pressed into the still cold wall of the shower. He bucked, fighting the hold a little harder only to go still once Garmadon’s hand dipped below his lower back to his rear. Kai went stiff, his vision fuzzier at the edges and skin frozen from both the cold water pelting him and the palms now massaging and spreading—

“No!” he started to yell. “N—!”

“Shhhh,” the dark lord whispered, breath tickling Kai’s ear. “You’re clearly unable to take care of yourself.” Garmadon reached up to run his fingertips over the bar of soap still lodged in Kai’s mouth. It was disgusting, but his mind was too addled and focus too narrowed on another sensation. One he hadn’t felt yet. One he didn’t want to. “Allow me.” The fingers, slicked by soap, withdrew and slid back to where his other hand waited. “You must be so sore.” Kai shivered, eyes wide as whimpers escaped past the bar and he rested his forehead on the wall. “And cold.” He heard the squeak of the shower knob through the venom’s haze, and hissed at the drastic increase of temperature and pressure in the water. “Cold is no way for the red ninja to live.” Fingers teased his hole and Kai’s knees buckled. He didn’t even escape then. Garmadon was still holding him up by his arms. “Let’s get you warm again.”

Garmadon’s fingers pushed into him and his eyes squeezed shut. A strangled cry was blocked by the soap, which was lodged so much between his teeth it would take effort to remove it now. His whole body went stiff at the invasion, skin burning from the water and mind fraying around the edges as his world spun. “St—,” he couldn’t speak. “N—,” he couldn’t breathe. “Garma—,” he was trapped.

And the dark lord was forcing him open. Tears spilled from his eyes, concealed by the shower water as Garmadon’s mouth teased at the back of his neck. “This isn’t so bad, now, is it?” Kai’s first reaction was that it was awful. The sting was shooting up through him, making him ache worse. The powerlessness was debilitating. The invasion was humiliating.

But his head was spinning and the heat had stopped him shivering. His mouth was numb from biting into soap and suddenly . . . .

No.

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t enjoy this.

“Make it stop,” he begged, biting further into the bar. He’d almost bitten it in half, he was biting down so hard. Knuckles white from clenching his fists so hard, he couldn’t even pull away from Garmadon this time. All he could do was beg for mercy.

And Garmadon was showing him none. Stretching him with slick, able fingers, Kai held little chance of escaping him in his altered state. “You have a lovely whimper, Kai.” He hated the way Garmadon said his name. “You sure you don’t want to let me enjoy it for a while?”

“N—,” Kai wanted to keep from giving the dark lord what he wanted. He wanted to keep quiet, but when Garmadon’s fingers pulled from his body he gave him a whimper his adversary so clearly craved. Garmadon’s hum turned to a laugh and suddenly something thick and hard was pushing into Kai. Kai didn’t just whimper. He bit the soap bar in half and started howling. Tears rained down his face and all he wanted was for Garmadon to stop, to leave, to get off, get out of him. It stung, it felt wrong, it was wrong.

But if Garmadon didn’t start moving he would sob harder.

The soap bar fell from Kai’s mouth and he put all his weight on the wall. Spittle dribbled from his gaping mouth and Garmadon thrust into him painfully slowly. He whined, chest hurting from the tears and the pain and the anxiety. He hurt. He hurt so much. It wasn’t even because of what Garmadon was doing to him physically, it was because he was so ashamed of himself. He was so ashamed that he’d been unable to fight, that he’d been this weak. He was ashamed because the water running over him was starting to feel like it was coagulating on his body like blood. He was ashamed because the aching had eased since Garmadon had started this.

He was ashamed because he was pushing back against the dark lord’s hips, driving the other’s throbbing member deeper.

Garmadon let out what sounded strangely like an inquisitive purr. “What’s this?” It was only then that Garmadon released his arms to lean on the wall, framing Kai’s body. “Someone is feeling better.” Kai whimpered as Garmadon started driving deeper and harder into him, taking his cues from Kai’s begging movements. The shame inside Kai mounted as Garmadon wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest, all while thrusting harder and harder into him. Eyes on fire and whines unhindered, he thought he couldn’t sink much lower until a palm wrapped around his own thick member.

And it truly was thick with need.

Kai was silenced altogether by the motion. That is, until the jerk of the dark lord’s hand managed to pull the words, “I hate you,” from Kai in gasps.

“Oh,” he could hear the grin in Garmadon’s voice as he . . . fucked Kai into the shower wall, “how ungrateful of you.” He snapped his hips against Kai’s painfully, hitting something that made Kai go blind and his legs give under him. Garmadon growled against his ear as he snapped his hips again, and Kai was . . . so weak . . . so fucking weak . . . he’d never . . . never forgive . . . himself.

He would never forgive himself.

Garmadon continued snapping his hips thusly, the only support for Kai his arms and the wall. The water was starting to lose heat and it still felt like blood as it rained over him. Everything was so tight and painful and . . . and . . . .

Nothing could prepare him for the blinding release.

The last thing he remembered before collapsing in Garmadon’s hold completely was the terrible sensation of the dark lord spilling inside of him.

\--

Kai was too drowsy to move. Until he felt a hand on his chest. Then he sat up and immediately punched the offending individual in the face.

And was met with a very concerned set of brothers, one of whom now had a broken nose. Jay to be specific. “Dude,” the blue ninja declared, “why?!”

Kai’s heart raced, going from drowsy and unable to wake to wild and swinging. He only stilled when he realized the one who had assaulted him wasn’t there. “Where is he?!” he shouted angrily.

“Who?” Cole asked.

“I believe he’s referring to Lord Garmadon,” Zane pointed out quietly.

“Yeah!” Kai shouted. “Where is he?!” He was shaking. He couldn’t stop shaking.

“Check his eyes,” Zane said, encouraging Cole closer before Jay was stepping back. “He may still have some venom in him.”

On the contrary, Kai felt clearheaded. Clearheaded and sick. Shoving Cole away as the black ninja approached, he scooted back and realized his surroundings for the first time. He was in his bed. He was in his pajamas. He was . . . he wasn’t wet from a shower. He was dry and there was no pain. Not even a phantom pain of the incident.

He didn’t realize he was rubbing his hair and face with both hands until he saw the looks the others were giving him. “He . . .,” he couldn’t tell them. His throat closed. “He . . .,” he tried again and failed. He was shaking more. He had to say something. He couldn’t let Garmadon get away with this. “He attacked me.”

They stared at him in disbelief. He felt . . . scrutinized . . . betrayed.

The feeling reached its peak when Cole said, “Lord Garmadon’s been with Sensei Wu this whole time.”

“Logically he could not have attacked you,” Zane added.

Kai’s eyes started to water. No . . . he . . . he couldn’t have dreamed something like that. He’d never dreamed of anything like that. It had to have been real. It had to.

Gritting his teeth before his determination crumbled, he asked, “How’d I get here?” Then he gestured around his body. “In this bed. In,” he pulled at his clothes, “these.”

“Nya and I found you passed out on the bathroom floor,” Jay said through his hands. Kai was about to shout at the triumph until he said, “The shower was running, but you must have fallen and hit your head on the sink.”

No. No, this . . . this was wrong. It had to be wrong.

Kai grabbed fistfuls of his hair, anything else they said drowning out as he turned from them to lie back down. His back to them, he lay there pulling his hair with eyes wide open. He couldn’t have dreamt all of it. He couldn’t have. He just . . . he wouldn’t. He would never.

He didn’t know how long it had been since his brothers had come to check on him. Didn’t know how long it had been since he’d woken up. He just knew that he’d been lying there for hours with his head in his hands. 

And not even the taste of soap on his tongue to prove that what he thought had happened had really happened.


	2. Chapter 2

He was twitchy during training. He was twitchy during dinner. He was twitchy as he rounded every corner, entered every room. Every movement, every thought just left him.

Twitchy.

Twitches turned into all out shudders every time the dark lord smiled at him, or glanced his way, or even passed him. He tried to brush it off, tried to posture and threaten and glare back.

It was getting harder every day.

“It was just a dream,” Nya reassured him.

“Dude, he hasn’t done anything since he’s been on board,” Cole declared.

“Aside from be annoying,” Jay added.

“We understand your concerns, but so far they seem unfounded,” Zane determined.

So far. What happened when it was too late though? What happened then? When Garmadon betrayed them all (which would inevitably happen), would they believe him then? Would they listen to him then?

The questions ate at him as he rolled onto his mattress and curled up that night. Pulling the blankets up, they soon grew so suffocating that he tucked them all in a ball and shoved them between his legs. The logic was that if at least one part of him was covered, he was safe from . . . whatever might attack him.

The thought almost had him rolling back over to face out instead of facing the wall. He started that infernal twitching again, thinking of how easily someone could just walk up and yank him out of the bed. Pull him from the others, pull him out of reach, into darkness just like his men had done Nya—

Kai curled in on himself tighter. Ridiculous. He was being ridiculous. He really had just hallucinated the whole happenstance. There was not a lick of evidence it had happened in actuality. No marks, no pain, nothing.

And yet he still felt it in the wee hours of the morning when he woke up sweating.

Gripping the sheets on his mattress, he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Sleep. Sleep needed to come, and it needed to come fast. Rip him from reality and take him somewhere better.

He just needed to be somewhere better.

\--

He awoke with a weight on his side that he couldn’t shake no matter how much he shifted. Hugging his pillow to his chest, he grunted and maneuvered and growled. The weight didn’t leave. When he slid his elbow lower to see if he brushed against anything, it hit . . . .

An arm.

Kai’s eyes shot open.

“These are some lofty accusations you have made of me, Kai.” His arms tightened on his pillow, crushing it to his chest as his throat closed and his eyes watered. Lord Garmadon was pressed to his back, leaning over him, arms trapping him in place. Kai’s stomach turned as he froze in place. “Don’t you think you are being a little unfair?”

Dreaming. He must be dreaming. He had to be. Garmadon wasn’t this foolish. He wouldn’t do this while his brothers were so close. They might . . . they could . . ., “Go. Away.” The words were barely above a whisper.

But Garmadon heard them. “Now now,” he chastised, “we should really talk this out.” One of his palms slid up Kai’s arm and Kai had to grit his teeth and clench his fists in the pillow before he unloaded the contents of his stomach upon the bed. A faint whimper escaped his lips as Garmadon continued, “I don’t very much like the picture you are painting me into.”

“Goaway,” Kai murmured a little more brokenly. Tears were spilling over his nose and cheeks. He was nearly blinded by them.

“This isn’t very nice of you Kai, ignoring me when I am trying to make,” Kai squeezed his eyes shut as Garmadon pressed his mouth against his ear and breathed harshly, “amends.” A wet, thick tongue filled Kai’s ear and the ninja squirmed, another whine leaving his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut and more tears fell. “I don’t want you to think me so bold, so,” he bit Kai’s ear and Kai started shivering and couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop, “low.” Two arms tightened around him, pinning him as the digits of a third dragged over Kai’s cheek. “Really, you would accuse me of a crime as low as,” claws dug into Kai’s face, “touching you without your permission? We’ve fought before, boy. You know this is very, very beneath me.”

“I never . . . I n-never—,” Kai clamped his mouth shut. He had never said anything of the sort of Garmadon. He had not told anyone what it was the dark lord had done to him in that hallucination. He had merely said the other had attacked him when asked. He’d never say aloud the nature of the attack, how could Garmadon know the inner workings of his mind?

Unless . . . it had actually happened.

No. No, this was a dream. This was nothing more than a dream, a continuation of that horrible hallucination. He squeezed his eyes tighter, curling up more beneath the dark lord. He willed himself to awaken, willed this to not be real.

“Kai,” Garmadon lilted as his hand moved down to grasp his throat lightly, fingers stroking over the flesh. “I thought better of you, you know. I thought you were better than this.” The hand squeezed just beneath his jaw slightly, and Kai’s eyes shot open once again. He finally glanced to the dark lord’s face, wondering if he would make good on the subtle threat. “Silly lies and rumors meant to twist and mold the thoughts of others, meant to sway them to your side. That is so very . . . unlike the red ninja.” Garmadon pressed his mouth to Kai’s wet cheek and Kai closed his eyes again, the hand squeezing and closing off more of his air. “Is this your true nature, boy? Is this who you really are under all that bravado?” A small bite and a tightened hold on his throat. Kai could no longer breathe. “Your brothers and sister would be so disappointed. Sensei Wu would be so disheartened.” He wanted to scream. His brow furrowed, his throat closed off and body nearly convulsing with shivers, he wanted nothing more than to scream. Scream, fight, yell, anything that wasn’t lying still and letting this be done to him.

But he was frozen.

He was trapped.

And he was going to be sick.

Once he could breathe again he was going to be sick.

“Not . . . real,” he mouthed in spite of his lack of air. “Not . . . r-real.”

“What a waste of time you would be to them,” Garmadon leered in his ear. “They would never believe you again if they realized this was who you really were. Just picture it: the honorable red ninja, really just a put off brat accusing an old man, an old man with a son of his own, of such dastardly crimes. So petty.” He bit down on Kai’s ear and Kai’s mouth went agape, but no sound came. “You can’t fight your own battles, so you lie to make up for what it is you’re lacking. I am evil, but that . . . that would be poor even for me, boy.”

The lack of oxygen made Kai grow dizzy. He peered at Garmadon from the corner of his eye, catching the other’s gaze and smile as his vision started to go dark. He remembered a laugh.

When he awoke, he sat up and rolled over just enough to wretch onto the floor.

His brothers came awake to the mess and to Kai curled up in his bed with tears in his eyes. The rocking of their ship, once a comfort, now forced him into a state of illness. Sensei Wu declared that though training was of high importance, Kai’s health took precedence. He even theorized these were belated after effects of the venom. Kai wanted to believe that. More than anything, he wanted to believe that.

Nya brought by food and drink, attempting to get Kai back up to standard. He turned her away each time, shivering under the blankets they piled him under. The others passed through quietly, checking on him intermittently.

Then he came.

The dark lord came.

Kai had been in the process of dozing off, his stomach too unstable and his mind too fogged over to really do much else. The sound of footsteps approaching had him trying to blink the weariness away. He went still as Lord Garmadon came into view.

And almost threw up again when he declared, “It’s a pity you are not well.” His grin twisted Kai to his very core, making him tense yet again. “I had come to enjoy watching all of you train.” There was a long pause as the dark lord watched him. Red eyes narrowed as that sickening smile actually widened. “You truly must be ill if you cannot muster a witty comeback.” Then Garmadon’s face actually softened, and to Kai . . . that was more intimidating than the leer. “Is something on your mind, boy?”

Kai didn’t answer. He rolled over, facing away from the other. After the nightmare he had had, perhaps that was not the wisest decision. But eventually the dark lord did get the idea and leave.

Which left Kai even sicker with himself for entertaining the notion he would attack him again. No . . . not again. That implied Garmadon had attacked him in the first place.

Just a dream. Just a hallucination. Figments of his imagination.

Then why did it all have to feel so real?


End file.
